Art
by AlyssWolf
Summary: Deidara is humiliated while playing a drinking game. Deidara likes boys? Well, guess who else does? (Itadei) Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

"I've never...eaten...sand!" Tobi rubbed away the large sweat bubble that was beginning to form on the back of his head as his fellow Akatsuki members paused their drinking game to grimace at their most annoying comrade.

"What kind of a ridiculous, fucked up question is that!?" Hidan demanded, alcohol fueling his already cruel nature.

"I...I...uh.." Tobi stuttered before turning sheepishly to the blonde artist who sat next to him. "C'mon, at least you answer and play the game, Deidara-senpai!"

"Hmm! As if!" Deidara huffed. "I could think of a question a _million times _better than that!"

"Please Deidara-senpai! For meeeee?" Tobi placed one finger on his mask, right about where his mouth would be hidden underneath in an attempt to look cute but Deidara merely gave a 'hmph 'and turned away in annoyance.

"Aww...there he goes again, getting all shy around Tobi!" Kisame sneered,gaining a few laughs from the rest of the ensemble. "Tobi and Deidara sitting in a tree-"

"Shut the hell up!" Deidara slapped his shot glass on the table and glared at the shark, his fuse already sparked with rage and the effects of alcohol. "As if I would get with a guy like HIM! Hmm!" He realized his mistake only after it was too late, causing his eyes to widen in utter fear.

"Oh ho! So you're saying that you would get with _a different_ guy?" Kazuku asked with an evil grin. A few chuckles arose from the group.

"Hey hey! I've got a question! Everybody ready?" Hidan cleared his throat with an evil glint in his eyes directed at a defiant Deidara. "I've never...gotten the urge to kiss a boy!"

Deidara's eyes widened even further as a majority of the group, including Tobi, burst out laughing. "Th-what kind of a question is that!? Hmm!" Deidara demanded, cheeks flushing pink. Hidan and Kisame were laughing so hard that they were on the brink of tears.

"See, see? Look at his face! Yo, Deidara, drink up, you can't cheat!" Zetsu called. Deidara grit his teeth together and tightened his grip on his shot glass with such strength that he caused it to crack. _Damn these assholes! If only I had brought my clay, they'd be long past dead!_

"Oi, I'll bet you've slept with so many guys that-hey that's probably why you turned against your village, right? It got out that you were a man-whore! Hah!" Deidara shut his eyes in embarrassment as the jeering continued, debating on whether or not he was sober enough to take at least one of them in a taijutsu fight. He only dared to squint his eyes open after a shocked silence suddenly fell over the group. Upon opening his eyes, Deidara followed his tormentors' gazes and scooted his stool around.

He dropped his jaw in utter disbelief as none other than Itachi Uchiha downed his shot glass and wiped his mouth before letting it hit the bar with a clink that echoed throughout the silence. "You people are hopeless." And with that Itachi blinked slowly and hopped gracefully off of the bar stool, and began to walk back in the direction of the hideout.

" I-Itachi?" Kisame whispered in disbelief. Suddenly Hidan whipped around to face Kisame.

"Oh, like you of all people didn't know, Kisame, drop the act, you've probably slept together like, a gazillion times!" Kisame's eyes darkened and suddenly Samedha was whipped out of nowhere, causing damage to the right side of the bar.

"What?! I didn't know Uchiha played for that team are you kidding me!? Say that again, bastard!" As everyone gathered around the two in a misshapen circle to drunkenly cheer on the fight, Deidara took advantage of the situation and quietly slipped away, heading off in Itachi's direction.

He was still burning with rage, but he knew that if he wanted a good chance of winning a fight against one of his fellow Akatsuki members that he would have to head home and get his chakra clay first. _I'll make them pay and let them become part of my art show! Hmm!_

He stopped mid-step as he suddenly caught a glance of raven hair poking through the bushes. Why was he even going after Itachi anyway! It's not like he had stood up for him, or...Deidara paused. Well, he actually sort of did stand up for him in his own way... whoever would have thought that the man feared even within the Akatsuki was-. No! Deidara shook his head. Maybe he wasn't. Maybe he was just trying to make a statement and stand up for him.

Deidara grit his teeth nervously. Why would he do that in the first place? He _had_ to find out.

"Find out what, exactly, Deidara-kun?" Deidara leapt in surprise as a deep voice sounded from right behind his shoulder.

"Wh-what are you- I mean was I- I said that out loud?!" Deidara whipped his body around and positioned himself in a basic fighting stance as dark, expressionless eyes stared blankly back at him.

"You said you wished to find something out about me?" Deidara gulped. He knew if he made the Uchiha mad he was in trouble: he wouldn't stand a chance up against those crimson eyes.

"I...I mean...back there did you mean..." Deidara averted his gaze from Itachi's stone cold one.

"Of course." All time seemed to come to a halt as Itachi's words echoed throughout his mind and reverrrberated against his skull. Deidara's breath caught in his throat and Itachi looked down at him, face utterly unreadable.

Before this moment Deidara had been all alone. He was odd, different. He was the flashy newbie, recently joining the Akatsuki, never really having gotten the chance to expiriment the way young adults did. Part of that was the issue of finding someone like him, but another part was the life of a shinobi itself: always fighting, always on missions. For all Deidara knew he was the only male shinobi from he hidden stone village that liked men. But here now, he was frozen and tongue-tied standing before an ultimate work of art, _who played for his team._

All of that is part of the reason that after a few long moments of dumbfounded staring in front of him, Deidara had absolutely no idea how to react when the masterpiece that was Itachi Uchiha tipped his chin up and lightly pressed their lips together. Even though the kiss couldn't have lasted more than a few seconds, when it was over Deidara fixed Itachi with a glassy-eyed stare as his face turned a deep shade of scarlet.

"There, see?" Itachi delicately licked his lips before smirking ever so slightly and turning away to jump through the trees, back on course to the hideout. Deidara stood still for a moment before dropping to his knees on the forest floor. _What was _that_? _


	2. Chapter 2

Deidara lay sprawled out on top of the bed covers with his hands positioned behind his head. He sighed and cursed himself for once again thinking back to that day in the forest as he felt his cheeks turning red.

"Damn that Itachi...hmm!" He blinked and removed his gaze from the cream colored ceiling to the door to his bedroom. Itachi's room was a few doors down from his, all the way at the far end of the hallway. He wondered what the weasel did by himself, locked up in that room of his all of the time. Maybe Uchiha's were just naturally seclusive?

He yawned and scratched the back of his head in an attempt to convince himself of his sleepiness. He scratched his chest. Of course he couldn't really test his theory seeing as Itachi himself had annihilated his clan years ago. _That guy is just so full of secrets! Maybe I should just go over there and find all of them out! _

"Hmm!" He suddenly sat up in bed, eyes gleaming with determination, and adjusted his grey nightshirt. He would uncover all of Itachi's secrets! Or so he told himself as he silently opened the door and crept down the seemingly unending hallway toward Itachi's room. The journey consisted of a few terror-stricken moments, including when Tobi -damn him- yelped in his sleep, and when Deidara had second thoughts and paused part way through. Despite all of his nerves and worries though, Deidara finally managed to stop right outside of Itachi's room and released a silent sigh of relief.

_I totally made it!_ He slowly pulled the door open as the pounding of his heart grew louder and louder, seeming to explode at the moment when he saw it: faint light in the corner of the room near Itachi's bed. For an excruciating second he thought that the bastard was awake, but after a few moments of listening to the Uchiha's soft breathing he realized that he was most definitely asleep.

A small bead of sweat dripped down the side of his face. _The guy sleeps with a nightlight? _ Deidara suppressed a chuckle and bit his lip. He probably had just fallen asleep with his reading light on. Yeah, that was it.

He swallowed and took a slight step through the doorway and gazed around the room that had previously been shrouded in mystery. Books lay neatly tucked away on large shelves near the wall on the right, and a small wooden desk was positioned near the door to the left. The back wall was completely white aside from one tiny spot of color above Itachi's bed, which was perpendicular to the doorway.

Deidara took another few steps and sniffed. The air near to the bed smelled faintly of something very _Itachi _and he felt himself being drawn to it as he crept closer.

His breath suddenly caught in his throat when he realized how close to the bed he had gotten. He stared down at the raven-haired man, who seemed to be sleeping soundly. His bangs lay untidily across his face, while his hands rested on his stomach, which rose and fell gently. All was quiet in the room aside from Itachi's near silent breaths which were released from slightly parted lips.

Deidara found his face getting hot as he reached his arm almost unconsciously towards the perfect face. _What am I doing? I just came here to find something out about him right? If he catches me I'm as good as dead! Hmm! _His arm seemed to move on it's own as he brushed the Uchiha's bangs aside and traced his bottom lip with his index finger. _So beautiful...a work of art. _

Suddenly his wrist was snatched in a bone crushing grip and two crimson eyes were glaring up into his. "What do you think you're doing?" Itachi demanded quietly. The color all but drained from Deidara's face as he tried to find the right words, some excuse that could possibly get him out of dying that night. Whatever words he decided to use caught in his throat. "Well?" Itachi's sharingan bore into him, into his eyes, his soul. Deidara shut his partly to avoid getting caught in a genjutsu, and partly out of embarrassment. "Fine, Don't answer then."

In a split second Itachi had released Deidara's arm and had rolled over on his side, facing away from him. After a few moments Itachi broke the silence. "Even if you won't answer me I know why you came here: It's pretty chilly towards the other end of the hallway, isn't it?"

Deidara swallowed. "...Hmm." After a few more seconds passed, Itachi sighed and lifted up the blankets towards Deidara's side, still facing away from him.

"I said you're probably pretty chilled, Deidara-kun." Deidara stared at the bed wide-eyed._ Could I already be under his genjutsu?_ He grew warmer and licked his dry lips as he continued to stare at the inviting bed. Heart sounding a drum solo in his chest, Deidara sat down on the edge of the bed and then slipped under the covers back to back with Itachi. Almost as soon as he did so, there was a pair of arms around him and a chest pressed into his back. He felt Itachi sigh into his neck.

"See? It's much warmer here." Deidara grunted assent as he stiffly absorbed Itachi's warmth through their clothes. This wasn't happening, this wasn't happening! This was the beginning to some twisted genjutsu scenario that Itachi had thought up himself, one sure to shift to torture or something like it soon! He was sure of it!

"...Oi, Itachi no danna..."

"Mhm?"

Deidara's eyes grew dark."I'm sorry about the other day, and for sneaking into your room, I promise it won't happen again, so just release me from your genjutsu!" Itachi pressed his nose into the back of Deidara's neck and whispered.

"Kore wa genjutsu janai." Deidara blushed and squirmed as he felt Itachi's fingers lightly dance under his shirt.

"It's not...genjutsu?" The moment Itachi's mouth brushed his cheekbone, he didn't want to believe otherwise. Itachi's hand roamed lower down his body, causing Deidara to jerk. "If it's not genjutsu, then why?" Itachi kissed Deidara's shoulder.

"Because you said you were cold." He said simply before sliding off Deidara's shirt and then his own. Deidara squeaked, face as red as it had ever been as Itachi pressed his chest into his back and intertwined their fingers.

"Hmm." Deidara summoned a little courage and turned his palm up towards Itachi's and stretched out his tongue across his fingers. He was rewarded with a hot lick on the side of his throat to which he responded with a groan. Itachi grinned slightly into his neck as he ran his tongue over the expanse of flesh.

If Itachi had any previous doubts regarding Deidara's virginity, they flew out of the window after that moment. He was squirming around constantly, already panting in short breaths even when he did the slightest thing to him. He ran his fingers slightly under the waistband of Deidara's pants before grabbing his hips and turning him around to face him.

"If you keep moving like that I won't be able to warm you up properly." Deidara shut his eyes in embarrassment yet again and tried his best not to squirm when he felt Itachi's hands drift lower.

"Nnn..." He groaned as Itachi grinded against him and pressed his lips into his painfully slowly. Everything was happening so slowly yet so fast; all at once Deidara was gaining countless first time experiences that kept his heart constantly pounding in his chest. Deidara panted as their lips parted, leaving a trail of saliva.

"Are you sure you want to keep going, Deidara-kun?" Deidara nodded frantically and breathlessly smashed his lips into Itachi's, slipping his toungue inside as he grabbed his arm needily. Itachi was initially surprised, but after a split second, regained his control and composure, tangling his tongue with Deidara's and sliding his hand back under the waistband of Deidara's pants.

Deidara suddenly pressed his body into the contact and moaned into Itachi's mouth, sliding the tongues on his hands down Itachi's body. He couldn't think, couldn't breath, Deidara just felt the intense need to be closer to the Uchiha. Suddenly Itachi drew a sharp intake of breath causing Deidara to look up at his face, which in the dim light he could have sworn was tinged light pink. Deidara allowed his tongues to roam lower.

Itachi wasn't about to give the newbie any more power. He jerked his hand down, eliciting a loud groan from Deidara which he muffled by skillfully consuming his mouth with his. Deidara blinked his tearing eyes closed just before Itachi released his mouth and moved his hand again. Deidara squeaked again before gasping.

"'tachi...!" He opened his mouth in silent pleasure as shudders wracked his body before collapsing so that his head rested on Itachi's chest.

"Hn." Itachi uttered in triumph before kissing the top of Deidara's head. "Are you warm now?" Deidara buried his face into Itachi's chest, wrapping his arms around him, and Itachi parted his lips in surprise.

"Now I am, hmm."


End file.
